Noctem I
by Shennya
Summary: AU. Bilbo has to travel to the most dangerous city, Pentamerone, to find Frodo's father and take him home. However, his presence in that city create a conflict between the leader of the skin-changers, Smaug, and the most powerful hunter of Durin's clan: Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin/Bilbo/Smaug
1. Chapter 1

**Noctem**

**Chapter 1**

When Bilbo heard the knock on the door of his apartment that night of storm, he knew something would change in his life. It was not that he was aware that his entire destiny would overturn drastically, but he sensed that something was wrong. So, he tried to forget the feeling of disaster, he put on his robe and opened the door. But it was worse for him when he realized it was Primula who needed him desperately.

Her curly brown hair was a mess because of the amount of water that had fallen on her and her body shook because the cold. And when Bilbo's eyes looked at her, he realized her hand was clutching another much smaller and helpless: Frodo's hand, her little son.

"Come in. I have something that you could use to dry yourself" He said. However, before he closed the door, he looked out into the hall, as if he was waiting for something or someone else to accompany them. Because, he knew that his relatives had not come alone; they brought something dragging, probably a problem that would eventually fall over him.

Frodo and Primula changed their clothes; Bilbo's shirts were too big for them, but at least they were dry. The young man looked at his cousin and tried to find the reason in her eyes that had brought her to his apartment before he started to ask questions, she looked completely hopeless and that was never a good sign. He wondered what could have been sent her there without even considering the idea of taking an umbrella or at least to protect her child from rain. Bilbo looked at Frodo, the boy looked scared but not as much as his mother but he knew the kid would forget everything soon, he was only five and it was easy to forget at that age.

"What is happen?" asked Bilbo, knowing that sooner or later, one of them had to start what appeared would be a painful conversation.

Primula's eyes narrowed, her face looked like she was going to dissolve into tears at any moment, but, as a good mother, she hid her pain to protect her son. Her mouth contracted and her eyes fell on Frodo. The child clung to his mother's legs.

"Come on, Frodo, I have chocolate in the kitchen, I'll give you some" Bilbo said, extending an arm towards him.

The boy smiled.

"Do you have marshmallows?"

"Of course."

After Bilbo left Frodo in the kitchen he sat down next to Primula. She covered her face with her hands; she looked pretty desperate.

"Something happened to Drogo" she announced, raising her head, before Bilbo could say something, "I start to think he's dead."

Bilbo looked at her a moment, trying to absorb the information he had just received. It had long ago he had no contact with his cousin, but he knew her husband had gone to work in one of the principal cities: Pentamerone.

"Calm down, you don't have to say things that you are not sure... Since when doesn't he talk to you?"

Primula let out a sob, but quickly covered her mouth, her eyes looked at the kitchen, and when she realized Frodo had not heard she discovered her lips.

"He sent me letters every week, Bilbo. He always did it. And it's been a month since his last letter, something happened to him and that was something very bad."

"But ... why letters? Wouldn't be better to talk on the phone?"

Primula watched him for a moment, then she shook her head, her lips were trembling.

"You don't understand anything about Pentamerone!" she exclaimed desperately exclaimed "It's a hell. You are not allowed to communicate but by letters, because they are responsible to review them before sending. You cannot use cell phone or internet for contact with your family. Besides ... they say ... once you enter you cannot leave."

Bilbo stared at her without saying a word. The truth was that he had nothing to say. All that came out of Primula's mouth sounded crazy, like he was watching a bad movie about mafia or some satanic cults... It could not be possible that in the XXI century as a free country in which they lived, there was a city that was closer to the time in which feudalism prevailed.

"How about I make you some tea and then you get some sleep? Maybe tomorrow we can talk more calmly..."

Primula frowned and wiped the tears that began to fall down her cheeks.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Bilbo, who had stood up to bring some tea to his cousin, decided to sit. The sigh that escaped from his lips only made Primula feel more angry.

"I'm sorry, but try to understand me, that you said it's... crazy."

The woman took a deep breath, her cheeks showed it was difficult for her to control herself.

"I know, the first time I knew it I could not believe it."

"But... if he could not communicate with you, if as you say the city is hell" Bilbo said, trying not to sound incredulous "then why didn't he returned home?"

"I told you already, once inside you cannot leave the city. Also Saruman said he would be fine in there."

"Who's Saruman?"

"A wiza... A friend of ours" said Primula.

"And you talked to him about this?"

The woman shook her head, her curls were shaken around.

"I don't know where he is right now."

The young man stood up and began to pace the room.

"Did you call the police?"

Suddenly, Primula groaned in pain and began to sob. Bilbo hugged her trying to calm her. Suddenly they heard a few steps, she covered her face with her hair while the young man stood up and turned around. Frodo watched them carefully.

"Are you okay, Mommy?"

"She is just tired" said Bilbo. He approached the boy and took him in his arms. "And you must be tired too. Come, let's go to sleep."

Frodo did not resist and allowed his uncle to take him to the bed and cover him with blankets. The child soon closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"It would be a waste of time," said Primula, as he entered the room. It was as if the interruption had not occurred.

"What?" Bilbo looked at her, confused.

"The police would not help in there. They have their own ways to protect themselves" Primula said. "Pentamerone is the city that controls everything else."

Bilbo watched her closely, and then he sighed. He knew then something would fall on him and it would cover his life with shadows and sorrow.

"What are you doing here, Primula? What do you want from me?"

The woman stood up and took one of his hands.

"I know I shouldn't ask you anything, I know this is too much... but, please, Bilbo, I'm desperate... Please find him and bring him back."

"But you said that if someone gets in that place could never leave it."

"I trust you; I know you'll find a way," she interrupted, "please."

Bilbo stared at her; in her eyes he could see the fear, pain and despair. He thought that if it was true that Drogo was in trouble he could not leave him alone. He'd never forgive himself if something happens to him."

"I will find him" he promised and she smiled for the first time since she had entered in his house and hugged him.

"Thank you."

Bilbo had to make many arrangements the next day, before leaving, he asked for a University permission to interrupt his studies and let Primula and Frodo allowed to stay in his apartment while he was away.

When Primula left him in the bus station hugged him tightly. By her expression, she looked guilty for the favor she had asked him.

"Be careful," she whispered in his ear, "there are things you've never seen before. I will never forgive myself if something happens to you..."

"I'll be fine," promised Bilbo.

"No, wait, you have to listen," said she, taking him by the arm. In that place everyone are dangerous, you cannot trust anyone. And you have to be careful with those who are not humans."

He looked at her with confusion.

"I know you don't believe me now, but you will do it when you see them. Beware of those who call themselves _skin-changers_ and be careful with the _hunters_ too."

Bilbo promised because she seemed desperate. However, he beginning to have doubts about that information.

Upon he arrived at the station that was in Pentamerone Bilbo realized that he was one of the few who was going to stay in that city, most of the passengers who traveled with him were to take another bus to cross the city and move on.

"What is your next destination?" asked one of the women who were near the exit. No one could cross unless they go through an office.

"I want to stay."

Maybe it was just his imagination but it seemed that she was shaking.

"Are you sure? Not many travelers decide to stay here. And those who does it regret it quickly and then they can't... well you have to do many things to get out. And it's really hard, it's too complicated, you know paper work... It's better to save yourself that and choose another destination, I recommend..."

"I want to stay," Bilbo insisted.

She looked at him with some pity and then shrugged.

"As you wish," she said and gave him a document "enter to the office that is to the right, there they will tell you what to do."

Bilbo wanted to thank her, but she was already talking to someone else; he thought she did not want to turn to him. He approached a gray door and walked into an office that caused him some chills. A man in a suit came and snatched the papers from his hand.

"Why did you come to Pentamerone?" he asked sharply.

"I come to see a friend" Bilbo answered, a bit nervous.

The man frowned.

"And that friend is a _hunter_ or a _skin-changer_?"

Bilbo remember the words Primula had said, however, that does not helped him to feel himself less confused, he had no idea what the man meant by that.

"I see by your face that your friend must be a human," the man said.

"Of course it's human!" Bilbo exclaimed suddenly, "what else could it be?"

The man laughed. Although he had erased his scowl, that smile just made Bilbo more nervous."

"You will not survive here," he said. "What part of the city are you going? Dale or Dol Guldur?"

"I don't know."

He sighed as if he had never encountered anything so exasperating and annoying.

"You are on time to repent. You haven't left the station so technically you're not in the city. What do you say? You turn around and I pretend that I have not received any transfer documets, okay?"

Bilbo frowned.

"I want to get in."

"Well, if you really want it... But I cannot let go until you decide which part of the city you are going to."

"Why is it so important? I cannot just walk out that door?" Bilbo pointed to a glass door, through it could see a wide street and several buildings around it.

"That is Swedenborg street, is the neutral street, I cannot let you pass by there," said the man, increasingly annoyed. "Believe me, that road is not safe for a human, unless for one like you."

The young man ignored those last words and tried to think what would be the appropriate place to start looking for Drogo. Suddenly that decision seemed more important than anything he had done and had no idea why.

Then he remembered that Primula had given him a paper with an address in the pocket of his jacket. He showed it to the man.

"Do you know in which part of the city there is this street?"

"Fortunately for you, yes" he answered sharply, pointed to a gray door, "enter in there; it will take you to Dale."

After taking a taxi that took him to a building quite old and dismantled, Bilbo wondered if he could find some information in there. It was all too confusing in that place; in fact, he started to miss his department.

He knocked on the first door to find a tall, thin man with a hooked nose.

"Are you coming to rent? Because I have an apartment that is available."

"Yes," he said after a while, since he realized he had no place to sleep. Also thought maybe if he lived in the same place where Drogo did he could more easily figure out what had happened to him. "But also I like to know if you have seen this person."

Bilbo took out one of the pictures Primula had given to him.

The man grimaced, stuck his head into the street, as he thought someone was watching them and after making sure no one else where in the shadows, he invited him to enter.

"I met him" he said, after sitting in an old broken armchair, "He rented the apartment 18-A, he was nice enough, he always paid on time. I'm sorry what happened to him."

Bilbo tightened on the wooden chair in which he sat.

"What happened?"

The man shrugged.

"I don't know, but it must be a terrible thing, because one day he did not return. But what I am sure was he had gotten into a big trouble. That happens to humans who dabble in business of immortals, so I keep my distance. And I recommend you do the same. Stop asking for him, you just will find the same problems that made him disappear."

Bilbo flinched, but stood firm, he would not give up now that he had come to the city.

"I have to find him, I just came here for that."

"Are you stranger?

Bilbo nodded.

The man studied him and sighed.

"I would tell you to get out immediately, but you cannot do it, so it is prudent that you stay away from troubles, don't talk with the immortals."

Bilbo looked at him, confused.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say with that..."

"Do you know what is a skin-changer, don't you?"

The young man shook his head.

"A skin-changer is a creature that has the ability to take the form of a human and an animal."

"You're lying."

The man bowed and took Bilbo's face in his hands sharply.

"If you want to survive here you have to listen very carefully."

Bilbo was surprised and frightened by the violent gesture, so he nodded. Finally, the man sat down.

"The hunters look like humans but they are stronger and faster than us. These two breeds are natural enemies, however, there are now a truce and Pentamerone is the place where lived the most of these things. This city is divided in Dale and Dol Guldur, the first, in which we are, is that which is governed by hunters, the other is territory that belongs to the leader of the skin-changers."

Bilbo was not sure if he could believe what that man was telling him, although Primula had already issued a warning. It all seemed too fantastic to be true.

"Are you sure you do not know anything more about him? Anything that can help me to find him?"

The man snorted.

"By the gods! Didn't you listen? I told you to stop asking about him. Do you want to die?

"I will not rest until I know what had happened to him."

The man looked exhausted.

"Okay ... I just know that he worked in Noctem. It was probably there that he got in trouble."

"What is Noctem?"

"This is worse than talking to a child, at least the children that born here know..." he said, rolling his eyes. "Noctem is a bar, the only neutral place in here, is on Swedenborg street. It means, that is the only place where you can find skin-changers and hunters. It's the middle of the city; there are no divisions in there. And it is, therefore, the most dangerous place of all Pentamerone. Do you hear me? Don't you plan to go there, do you?"

"I have to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Gregory gave Bilbo the only department that was available and after he insisted repeatedly that he should not approach the bar. He realized the young man was decided to go to that horrible place. All that he could do was giving him a last advice.

"You should arrive to that place at afternoon, because no one comes to the Swedenborg street until the darkness falls over the city. However, you must be very careful. Noctem is located right in the middle of the street; it's not like any building you've seen before in other cities, it's in the midst of the city and is the connection between the two parts of it. Two doors are placed at both ends, one of them is the entrance of the hunters and the other is for the skin-changers. You must enter through the Dale's side, the place will be closed at that hour, but Eric, the owner, will surely be in there and he will let you in. Ask the questions you have to do as fast as you can and go back before dark, okay? You cannot stay in the bar at night because that's when... they start coming."

The instructions Greg gave to him to arrive the bar turned out a bit confusing for Bilbo, after all, he did not know the city and it took a bit longer than expected to find Noctem.

His first thought when he stood in front of the gray door was that he did not like the place. Contrary to the city where he lived, Pentamerone seemed much lonelier in the center, Swedenborg Street, according to the information he had received in the last hours, was the division between the two sides and it was completely empty. It was so wide that Bilbo could only compare with the roads traversing the country near to the mountains, where the population was scarce. The building also seemed lonely; however, he had imagined it changed completly during the night. The name was written on the top and by the appearance of the letters, Bilbo imagined that they shone when it was time to open the bar.

With some nervousness, the young man came to the door and knocked, reminding himself that he could not give up, he had to do it for Drogo and his family. Somehow, he was his only hope. However, a part of him was yelling him for he finds a way out of that strange city.

A man with long straight brown hair opened the door, his dark green eyes indicated that he was not very happy with his presence. Bilbo guessed that he had to be Eric. He tried to introduce himself, but the man did not seem to pay much attention to him. He observed the street and then, reluctantly let him enter without speaking a word. Everything happened so fast that when he closed the door Bilbo felt submerged in a deep darkness that made him shiver.

"What are you doing here? You must know that this place will be open in an hour."

He really did not know, but the young man let it go because surely the man assumed he was another habitant of the city and knew the rules of the site.

"Are you Eric Greend?"

"Of course I am!"

Bilbo did not like at all the idea of having a conversation in a deep darkness like that, but he figured it was not in a position to protest. But fortunately for him, Eric did not seem willing to talk blind neither. Very soon he heard his footsteps away and the "click" when he pressed the light switch. Gradually, the place was illuminated with lights in blue that gave the place an air of mystery and elegant at the same time. Bilbo could not help but notice the bar was in the background or those dark wooden tables that were all over the place. But if he had not heard all the warnings about that place, perhaps he would have liked it.

Eric turned to him, a little exasperated, but when his eyes met with his, his attitude changed completely. He took two steps toward him and took him by the chin; Bilbo was so surprised that he did not do anything.

"Perfect, perfect!" exclaimed the man as if he were seeing a valuable piece of art "Are you here for the job? Because I really need someone like you, I never had someone like... it would be very good for the place."

Finally, Bilbo reacted enough to take two steps back and looked at him with all the confusion he experienced at that time.

"You are very young" the man said with the same enthusiasm, as if he had not seen the gesture of rejection of Bilbo "and your eyes... it must be your blood... there are not humans like you in these places. I wonder if you could..."

Bilbo was feeling too uncomfortable with the scrutiny of the man, because he decided to interrupt him.

"Sorry, but I don't come for the job. I didn't know this place existed until today."

Finally, Eric stopped staring at him like a valuable commodity and looked at him like a person. His eyes narrowed in surprise when he heard that information.

"How could be that you didn't know about Noctem?All Pentamerone knows this place!"

"I just got into the city."

"What? Why did you decide to come here? Surely you've heard the warnings before you cross. Someone must tell you, someone had to advise..."

Bilbo nodded.

"Many times."

"Then why did you decided to stay?"

"I'm looking for someone."

As many people had done since he had decided to enter the city, Eric looked at him with compassion.

"I'm sorry to say this, but if that person you're looking got lost in this city, you will never find him. Do not waste your time."

Bilbo was tired of people of that place that told him to stop looking for Drogo, maybe he did not know exactly what was going on in the city or the dangers that could face, but he would not rest until he find out what had happened to him.

"I came here because someone told me that my friend had worked at this bar" said Bilbo, as he had not heard the last words of man. Without waiting for an answer, he showed him the photo.

Eric sighed.

"Yes, I remember him"

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to him?"

The man raised his eyes and looked at Bilbo intently for a few minutes before answering.

"Actually, I don't. I just know that one day he did not return."

"How long ago was that?"

"I don't know, about a month..."

Bilbo could not believe that no one knew that was what had happened to Drogo, it was true that he had gone, but there must be a reason, even a hint that could guide him to him.

"Please, is very important for me to find him, so if you know something about him it would be helpful for me and I would be very grateful."

Eric sighed, looked resigned.

"Okay, but if I tell you what I know... you'll consider the job I offered to you?"

Bilbo nodded.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I know it was because he pried into immortal's affairs. I am sincere when I say that I appreciate him and believe me, I warned him many times to stay away from them, but he ignored me. In that sense he is perhaps as stubborn as you..."

The man leaned closer to Bilbo and lowered his voice, as if he was afraid that someone will listen. It seemed a common habit of the people of the city that they had being careful of everything around them, as if they were afraid of being watched all the time.

"Drogo arrived to this city exactly as you, without having the slightest idea that problems could have in here. However, he seemed to be willing to make any sacrifice for his family. But one day everything changed, it was as if he had a problem he could not endure, because one day, suddenly, he came with a great desire to get out of here. And, as you already know, it is impossible to get out of this damn place. And I told him, but he didn't listen, perhaps he missed his wife and son too much, or maybe he had seen something wrong here, I don't know... The only thing I am sure is that he began to look ways to get out. Well, although it is very difficult to do, there are ways to do it, but no one has succeeded."

Bilbo was aware that time was passing, and that night was coming dangerously, but he could not leave without finding out everything he could about Drogo. The warning that Greg had said to him was fading in his memory, but a part of him suspected he would regret to ignore him.

"The first thing you have to know is that the leaders of the immortals have a power that is almost unlimited and I don't mean physical strength, I mean they can do whatever they want in this place. We are under his command. So, if a man really wants to get out of here would have to obtain permission from one of them. But that is unthinkable. Thranduil and Thorin, for example, they are too busy, and they would never listen to the request of a human... and Smaug..."

Bilbo believed for a moment that Eric shuddered to pronounce that name.

"Well, it's very hard to get close to him and if someone does it's because he wants it. Although, I don't think any human is brave enough to make a request to him, so no one ever thinks of that. Such is the only legal way to get out of here, but I have heard that there is another way. People say there are skin-changers who can help humans to get out without being discovered, of course, there are risks and, of course, the humans have to give them something in return."

"What?" Bilbo could not help but ask; he already felt too tense, that conversation only made him feeling more concerned about Drogo.

Eric shrugged.

"I don't know exactly, I know you have to do something for them, but I can assure you that it would go against our regime and therefore that only get you into more serious problems."

"And do you think that Drogo has done that?" asked Bilbo.

"I can assure you nothing, but I think that he had gotten in trouble. The last few days he looked pretty bad. Also, several times I saw him talking to some of them, the immortals."

"Do you know who they were?"

"No, and of course I never wanted to find out, I've always stayed away from them. It is the only way to survive here. But maybe... if I see them I can tell you who they are."

Bilbo covered his face with his hands. Everything seemed increasingly difficult now. He was not exactly sure what to believe. And think of the possibility that Drogo was dead... he did not even want to consider that situation. But, he knew he needed help and he had no idea where to start looking. The only thing he could think of it was he should be thoroughly merged into that place to investigate.

"What did you think?"

The question startled him and Bilbo man raised his head, confused.

"About the work... Do you want it?"

"The people I have met say this is the most dangerous place in the city," said Bilbo.

Eric winced.

"Not if you do exactly what I say. In addition, I can help you, I am the most knowledgeable of what happens here. Without me you cannot survive long time."

"Why didn't you hired anyone in all this time?"

"The humans don't want to work here, they're scared. And you know, I cannot hire hunters or skin-changers..."

"Why?"

The man rolled his eyes.

"I forgot it, you don't know... Skin-changers would never accept to be attended by a hunter and vice versa, to preserve the neutrality of this place I need someone like me: a human. So... will you accept?"

"Yes," Bilbo had many doubts, but he knew it was hopeless; it was the only alternative he had to find out more about Drogo.

Eric smiled.

"Very well! Then get ready because it's time to open the place"

The young man startled, first he had no idea that the night had already fallen and secondly he did not believed to be ready to face anything that day.

"What? Today? But I don't even know what I'm going to do!"

"Make drinks."

"But I..."

"Don't worry, I'll be here, I'll tell you what to do" Eric interrupt him off abruptly. Now that Bilbo had accepted, he did not seemed to accept any excuse to let him go.

That night Bilbo learned many things he would rather never know. At first he was quite nervous to see clients enter and then was shocked to see that they looked like humans... he had heard so much about skin-changers and hunters that he had come to imagine them differently. In fact, at first he began to doubt, again, all he had heard. While he managed to learn where they were different bottles of alcohol, he dared to ask Eric if those were not human.

He laughed.

"No, you'll never see humans here, they are afraid of this place. I understand your confusion, but believe me, they are different from us; eventually you will learn to distinguish them."

Bilbo thought he might not stay long enough for that, but he did not comment. But was quite surprised with Eric's ability, because he, without hesitation, could tell who was a hunter or a skin-changer.

For a moment he came to think it was not hard, he could quickly adapt to that environment while searching for Drogo. But that changed when he saw the fight. Bilbo had witnessed a struggle to death between two men in his hometown; he went out with his friends frequently and occasionally he had seen violent scenes, especially between people who had drunk too much.

That night, however, he learned that he had never seen anything like it in his life. And he knew that, so far, a large part of him had considered all the advice and warnings as somewhat exaggerated and that every time he had heard about the immortals, had not believed much. So he was not really prepared for what he would see. Just at that moment he realized about the situation and began to believe in all that Primula had said that night of storm.

He did not even remember why the two men had begun to discuss, all Bilbo had seen was that one of them had risen from a table and began to yell.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" he asked, but he realized that no one in the place intended to stop the fight, many of them seemed that they did not care.

"Believe me, it is better not to pry."

Bilbo realized that he was right. Suddenly, the bodies of both men were shining and they turned into a cougar and a wolf snarling with teeth exposed. And the blood began to flow. The young man was so shocked by what he had seen and the violence with which they attacked each other that he turned and sat on the floor, thinking that the bar could protect him from what was happening on the other side. But he could still hear the grunts...

"Hey, are you okay? You are so pale... What? You've never seen...?" Eric was interrupted when he realized what he had just said; he hit on the forehead with open palm "I'm so stupid! Of course you've never seen anything like it! Listen, you will be fine soon, when you get used to this."

But Bilbo doubted it, because at that moment all he had once believed was broken. For him the reality had taken a drastic turn... Only then he could completely believe what he had heard since he came to Pentamerone.

Sitting on the floor, he hugged his own knees, trying not to shake.

Bilbo horrified when he saw a figure jump to his side of the bar. Eric moved aside and rolled his eyes, as if he already knew him.

"Kili, I've told you not to do..."

But the young man did not listen to what he said, because that figure was leaning toward him. All Bilbo could see was his hair falling on both sides of his face and barely believed stubble on his face. He reached out to him, but Bilbo stepped back as he could; he knew the bar were behind him.

"I will not hurt you," he said, "I'm not like them. I am a hunter."

But Bilb reminded Primula's warning.

"Calm down, Bilbo, he's my friend" said Eric.

The young man relaxed a bit and Kili moved closer. He took one of his hands.

"Come on, get up, they are not going to hurt you, I promise. In addition, the fight is already ending."

Bilbo shut his eyes and breathed deeply, he knew he had to recover. Now more than ever he had to be strong for Drogo. He nodded and accepted the help Kili offered and stood.

"Are you okay?" asked the hunter. And Bilbo realized that, indeed, the fight was over. The two had turned into humans again. They seemed injured, but not seriously.

"Yes, thank you."

"The skin-changers are unstable, so it's very common this kind of things happen here" Kili said, still holding his hand, "you must get used to it."

Bilbo nodded.

"Kili, get out of here, the rest of the clients will not like seeing you on this side of the bar" complained Eric.

"What's your name?" asked Kili, ignoring what Eric said.

"Bilbo."

"I am Kili" he smiled. "I would protect you if it was necesary, don't worry."

Eric raised his eyebrows at him, amused.

"Thanks, I..."

But Eric interrupted and insisted to Kili to return to the other side, the hunter, reluctantly decided to obey him. He jumped over the bar and sat on one of the chairs that were in front of it.

"Where is your brother?" asked the man, with a little more kindness.

"He is training with my uncle. I have the day off" Kili smiled.

"And Thorin? When will he come?" asked Eric "It's been a long time that I've not seeing him here."

Kili shrugged.

"You know he doesn't like this place because of the skin-changers. But I think he will come one day, after all he has to come to check that the rules are being followed."

Eric rolled his eyes, then he turned to Bilbo.

"Are you feeling better?"

The young man nodded.

"You have to get used if you want to survive here" advised Eric. "Also, that was nothing, when you see one in his hybrid form..."

"Hybrid form?" Bilbo asked, interrupting.

"The skin-changers can take three forms" intervened Kili, "well, only the most powerful ones. Most of them only change from animal to human. But others can be transformed into something that is between beast and human form."

Bilbo tried to imagine a wolf upright on two legs and fists instead of claws, but failed to keep that image in his mind. However, a question began to form in his thoughts, something he did not know how it got there.

"And Smaug? What is his animal form?"

Eric shuddered and Kili shifted in his chair when they heard name.

"You've had enough for one day. If you want to sleep peacefully today is better for you not to know, for now."

But Eric was wrong, because even he ignored that information, Bilbo could not sleep well that day or the rest of it. The nightmares constantly overwhelmed him, images of horror in which mingled wolves, lions and other wild animals tortured him all the time.

When Greg knew that Bilbo had begun work in Noctem he wasn't happy at all. His words predicted a painful death and it did not helped Bilbo to feel in calm, however, he did not stopped to go back to the bar every afternoon.

Bilbo was gradually improving as a bartender and felt increasingly more accustomed to sudden changes in the clientele. The fourth day he felt a little better, until that happened.

Everyday Bilbo remained constantly attentive and asked Eric if he recognized any of the skin-changers who were there. He hoped that one night the ones who had spoke with Drogo would appear again, but he knew if that was not happening soon he would have to think of another way of looking for him.

Bilbo had begun to think that Eric was indifferent to anything that might happen in his bar, nothing seemed to affect him even the most violent transformations or reactions of the skin-changers... until suddenly, one night, he raised his head and his eye went to the door that belonged to Dol Guldur's side. And Bilbo saw Eric shudder, in his eyes appeared a flash of fear.

"Why is he here?" He asked, as if he was talking to himself. "But he will go away soon, he has never liked this place."

Bilbo stared at the direction where Eric's eyes looked and realized that someone had entered. Somehow, he was different from everyone else. It seemed his presence filled the place and, as he advanced, the rest of them moved aside, as if they were afraid of being on his way. He was tall, he has dark, short and curly hair and he was wearing black clothes. Suddenly, he turned his head, as if he knew he was being observed, although most of the people in the bar did it, his just looked at Bilbo. And he smiled.

The young man shuddered and looked down, trying to convince himself that he was not staring at him, after all, they were quite far from each other. So he did not looked up again and focused on serving the clients who were close to the bar. One of them, who had not stopped seeing Bilbo in all night, took him by the arm and forced him to lean closer.

"Why don't you come to my appartment tonight?" he asked him, trying to reach his lips "I promise you'll never regret it"

Bilbo tried to move away, but he was stronger, his arm began to ache.

"No... I can't..."

But it seemed that he was not going to surrender, however, he failed to get closer to Bilbo because a strong hand grabbed him by the neck and pulled away from him.

"Didn't you hear? He said no."

Bilbo shuddered when he hear that voice, he had never heard a voice as deep as that. It was him, the skin-changer he had seen moments ago. He held the other by the neck as if he weighed nothing.

"Sorry... my Lord Smaug" he moaned with difficulty, since the hand becoming more closed around his throat, "it will... not ... happen again."

Smaug smiled at the brightness of fear in the eyes of the other skin-changer.

"I believe you. And, fortunately for you, I'm in a good mood" he said before dropped him. Suddenly, all those who were close to the bar moved away. Smaug turned to Bilbo and he began to think that he will hurt him, too.

However, Smaug leaned forward and touched his cheek gently and then, Bilbo felt a strange feeling; it was as if he had been touched by delicious warmth. And by skin-changer's expression, it seemed like it affected him as well.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Bilbo shook his head looking at Smaug's eyes all the time, he could not tell if they were green or blue, but they were beautiful.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Smaug kissed his hand, still staring at him and Bilbo could not help blushing.

"Why do not you sit a while with me?"

"I cannot, I'm working," said the human.

"I'm sure your boss will not mind, will you, Eric?"

The man was so surprised by what he saw that it took him a while to respond.

"Of course not," he said nervously. "Come on, do what he says."

By Eric's expression, the human knew he had no other choice. He tried to surround the bar, but Smaug stopped him.

"That will not be necessary, let me help you."

Without warning, he took him by the waist and lifted him easily, but instead of placing him on the other side, sat him on the bar. Bilbo wanted to get off, but Smaug still had his hands on his waist and he did not allowed him.

"No, you stay here, so I can see you better" Smaug said approaching him. But Bilbo did not want to sit there, he felt exposed, as if everyone could see him. Besides, Smaug's eyes roamed slowly over his body and it only made him more nervous. "I had never seen a human like you... In which part of city do you live?"

It was hard for Bilbo to concentrate because Smaug's face was getting closer to his.

"In Dale."

The skin-changer frowned, as if he did not like to hear that word.

"It's a shame... You force me back here..."

"Please, let me down of here."

Smaug smiled.

"If that's what you want," he said and took him down. He put Bilbo on a chair and sat next to him.

Bilbo felt he was being watched by hundreds of eyes and shifted uncomfortably on his seat. Smaug noticed it and turned his head toward the others.

"Go away, this does not concern you" he said and suddenly all moved away and resumed his activities as if Smaug had never entered to the bar.

"Better?"

Bilbo nodded, trying not to look him in the eyes. But he made it very difficult because he approached him.

"What's your name?"

"Bilbo... Bilbo Baggins."

Smaug stroked his face and never taking his eyes away from him asked Eric to make him a drink.

"Do you want something, Bilbo?"

"No thanks," said the young man.

Eric asked what he wanted exactly, but Smaug let him choose.

"Surprise me."

Bilbo's boss looked nervous, it was like he wanted to please the skin-changer, so he took pains to make the drink. The young man was surprised to see that the man approached a flame to the drink and then sprang a flame into the glass. It was assumed that the person had to wait until the flame is extinguished, but Smaug took the glass in his hands, determined.

And Bilbo reacted without thinking. He grabbed his arm to stop the skin-changer to drink. Smaug raised his eyebrows at him.

Eric looked at Bilbo with horror, as if he feared for his life. And the young man knew he had made a mistake, he quickly unhanded Smaug's arm.

"Sorry... I thought... that you could get burn."

However, the skin-changer did not seem bothered. While he looked at Bilbo, raised the glass to his lips and drank all its contents. Bilbo was surprised to see how the flames disappeared into his mouth without hurting him.

Smaug smiled and took the man's face in his hands.

"You don't have to worry about me, the fire cannot hurt me."

"I didn't know," said Bilbo, as if he wanted to apologize, "I came to city a couple days ago."

The skin-changer stared at him in surprise.

"Then you don't know who I am, do you?"

"Smaug, the leader of the skin-changers" Bilbo replied immediately.

"But I guess you don't know in which animal I can transform..." he said.

And Bilbo, much to his dismay, he discovered that he was curious about it.

"No, I don't know" he dared to say, feeling his heart racing.

"I am a dragon, Bilbo."

The young man moved away, surprised and scared at the same time. For a moment it seemed that Smaug was hurt by his reaction.

"Don't be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you,· he said, standing up to get closer. "I just want to touch you... Will you let me do it?"

But Smaug did not just touch him but kissed him. Bilbo did not have time to resist and he did not want to do it because something changed in the moment their lips touched, Bilbo's heart skipped a beat and the rational thought was completely covered by shadows. He put his arms around Smaug's neck to get him closer and he felt when the skin-changer's hands grasped his waist. He could almost feel the warm emanating from his body into his mouth, as his tongue drove into him and began to caress it.

But Bilbo reminded he was there for one purpose and that helped him to react. With a sudden movement he moved away from Smaug. His beautiful eyes darkened and Bilbo realized he was breathing heavily, in his eyes shone the confusion and surprise, as if something had changed in him.

"Bilbo, you're my curse."

The young man did not want to think what could mean that and decided to ignore it. Smaug tried to kiss him again but he refused.

"Sorry, I have to work."

Bilbo tried to dodge, but Smaug took him in his arms and sat on the bar, it seemed he really liked seeing him on there.

"You'll make me return to this place, won't you?" He said, smiling. "Will you be cruel to me? I hate this place but I will go back if..."

"You don't have to do that."

Smauf kissed his neck and Bilbo shivered in response.

"Yes, I have to, because you live in Dale and I cannot go in there. And if I want to see you again I have to come to this place. Unless you want to come with me..."

Bilbo looked away; he felt his heart could get out of his chest at any moment. He preferred not to answer.

"That's what I thought" Smaug sighed. He took one of Bilbo's hands and kissed it. "See you soon."

The human was too stunned to say something, so he just looked at him in the eyes. Smaug smiled and, before leaving, left three gold coins on the bar.

"Thank you, Eric."

Smaug walked away from the bar, and Bilbo still did not understand what exactly had happened.

"There are many skin-changers in this city," Eric exclaimed, he seemed exasperated "So why did you chose the only one who becomes into a bloody dragon?"

Bilbo glared at him.

"I did not choose him," he said.

"It doesn't matter! From the moment he laid eyes on you... you had no choice. And don't think you can avoid him for long," said Eric. "You have no idea the problem you've got."


End file.
